Smack!
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Draco straightned, spinning to face the culprit. You'd think a guy with such a nice but would be used to girls smacking it, but he wasn't. As his eyes landed on her he felt his jaw drop. Hermione? DHerm


_**Well, this should prove interesting. Everyone said they wanted another story. Well, here it is...kiss and all...(plus lots of Draco's butt!) Well, I hope everyone likes this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...or Draco's butt.

* * *

**_

Smack!

_**By Starflower-Gem**_

Draco squinted, bending over to get a closer look. What was it? He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked oddly…

THWACK!

Draco straightened, spinning to face the culprit, whatever he had been inspecting, now forgotten.

You'd think a guy with such a nice butt, would be used to people (girls) smacking it. But he was not; it was a great offence, worthy of punishment. It was an invasion of personal space, simply put.

His silver blue eyes landed on the girl (who was apparently in shock) He felt his jaw drop. Hermione?

She was standing there, gaping at the book in her hand (obviously the weapon of choice) with a mixture of shock, disgust, and embarrassment.

Draco blinked, his usually quick mind taking forever to piece together this puzzle. No matter what way he looked at it, he always came up with the same conclusion. Hermione Granger had just tone the unthinkable. She had slapped him on the butt with her Charms textbook.

Now that he knew what happened, he needed to think of how to react to the situation. If she had been any other girl, there would have been serious repercussions for such an offence. She was not another girl, though. This was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, mudblood, and a known Malfoy hater. So what was she doing smacking Draco Malfoy's (or any other guy's) behind? It was a very non-Hermione thing to do.

He was left with only one option. Gloat.

* * *

Hermione was in a state of shock; she really didn't know what had come over her. Yes, she had noticed (even if she refused to admit it) that Draco Malfoy had a rather nice butt. She was a girl, after all, and there wasn't a single female in Hogwarts that did not agree that Draco had one fine behind.

That still did not explain what happened. She had been walking down the hall, minding her own business, when she spied Malfoy standing there, apparently looking at something on the floor.

Hermione had mentally prepared herself the confrontation that was sure to ensue. Draco typically had some scathing remark ready for her; she'd snap something back. One thing leads to another and soon they would resort to petty name-calling.

Only something had gone terribly wrong. He had not seen her approaching, and bent down. The next thing she knew, she had smacked him rather soundly on his oh-so-nice toosh.

* * *

Draco smirked at the dumbfounded witch; an amused chuckle escaped his lips, causing Hermione to look up at him. The look on her face was priceless.

Leaning forward slightly, his eyes glittering, he addressed her in an arrogant, self-satisfied, voice. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Anger flashed in her caramel colored eyes, a bright read flush spread over her cheeks and nose, "You wish." She snapped back.

His smirk widened, and he took a step towards her, "If I had a genie, maybe." He responded in a suggestive voice just above a whisper. He brushed his cloak behind him with a smooth motion, sending it swirling, and took another step towards her.

Hermione, eyes wide, retreated a few paces; "You conceited little…"

"Resorting to name calling already?" Malfoy taunted, advancing again. Hermione glared at him in a threatening, yet pretty, way. He only grinned back rakishly, "I never would have expected something like this from you, 'Mione dear."

"Shut up!" She hissed at him.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, "We both know how much you enjoy listening to my voice."

"Yeah right." Hermione said sarcastically, "You just like listening to yourself talk, don't get me mixed up in it."

"I must admit, my voice does possess a certain…quality." Draco conceded, taking another step forward.

Hermione took two steps back; "You're imagining it." She accused. A lopsided smile curved his lips, "Just as I imagined your book becoming rather familiar with my backside, I suppose?"

Hermione flushed, "That wasn't what you think!" She protested.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, "Enlighten me."

Flustered, she said the first thing that came to her mind; "It was a reflex!" This caused Draco's eyes to take on an evil light, and she quickly explained, "It wasn't like _that_, it was payback for ruining Harry's quidditch match." She was rather proud of her excuse.

Draco gave her a knowing look, "Just admit it, Hermione, you know you want me." He said confidently, ignoring her explanation.

Angrily, Hermione forgot the space she had purposefully placed between them, and stepped forward, her hand raised to strike.

Draco anticipated the move and caught her wrist, "Tsk tsk, Hermione. I already let you strike me once today, do you think I'd be so lenient with you again?"

"Let go of me!" Hermione cried, anger and panic fighting for possession of her voice. She tried to wrench her arm free, but his hold was firm.

"No, I don't think I will." Draco said, drawing her towards him, "Your in denial, you see, and as a gentleman, it is my solemn duty to help you."

"You wouldn't dare."

He grinned wickedly, "Wouldn't I?" He asked, before he crushed her mouth with his. Hermione stiffened momentarily before beginning her struggles. She tried to push him away, but he caught that wrist as well. He then pulled her flush against him, and she gasped, accidentally giving him entrance into her ouch. Draco wasted no time in taking advantage of this. She was sweeter then he expected, especially since she was no longer protesting.

Slowly he pulled away, leaving his victim in a daze. He looked down at her in satisfaction, waiting for the moment she would remember whom she had been kissing. It was sure to deserve quite a reaction.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the young man, feeling suddenly cold at his withdrawal. Then her eyes focused and she saw the smug expression on his devastatingly handsome countenance. "You jerk!" She exclaimed, slapping him across the face. She turned on her heel, no longer wanting to be alone with him, and fled back to Gryffindor tower.

She sunk shakily into one of the plush chairs in front of the fireplace. Never had she been kissed quite like that, and she was afraid she had liked it!

* * *

Bemused, Draco raised a hand to his face, fingering his now red cheek. What was wrong with that girl? She was the only witch Draco knew that would actually strike him. Not even his mother had done that.

Hermione had done so twice (not counting the one on the butt).

Draco shook his head, silly girl. He headed over to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

About a week later Draco was walking to a meeting with Professor Snape. It was a Saturday, so no one was in the halls, well, almost no one.

Ahead of him he could see Hermione, her arms full of books, as usual. As he came up behind her, his mind worked on something to say to her, something that would get her riled up.

But something better happened. Before he could say anything, she over balanced on her stack of books and they all tumbled to the floor.

Hermione made an irritated sound and bent down to pick them up, giving Draco an opportunity to good to pass up.

Grinning, He whacked hr firmly across her behind, just as she had done to him, only minus the book.

Offended, the girl sprang up and spun around, prepared to slap him. He caught her wrist, as he had before, and leaned in, "Revenge is sweet." He whispered to the thoroughly shocked girl.

* * *

**_What do you think of that? Hm? (grins wickedly) I loved it myself. It was fun to write, and extremely fun to read over...and over...and over...lol anyway, please review!_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
